User blog:BreatheMe/Spinner and Emma - Spemma - Long Lost Love - Part 1
Gavin Reginald Mason "Spinner" and Emma Nelson-Mason laid there, on their king bed, carressing, kissing and giggling like teens making-out. They had now been married two and a half years, and the people they know had finally come to terms with their sudden marrige. Their VERY, sudden marrige. "I know I say this quit a lot.. but sometimes, I can't believe that for Six years we barely ever talked!" Emma spat out while kissing Spinner's bare chest, giving him little lipgloss marks as she worked her way down, Spinner did nothing but moan. "Yeah, yeah, yeah babe, keep going!" Spinner said in a urged sexual voice. Emma scoffs, "SPINNER!" "What Em?" "Ugh, Dammit Spinner, you know, you can be such a dog sometimes!" Emma stopped kissing her even more maniler than before, Husband and clipped her bra back off before Spinner even got to take a glimpse at her (not like he hasn't before). "I'm sorry, Emma, but excuse me for wanting to have sex with my wife!" He says with a little smile on his face and his eyebrows perked up, while standing in his briefs. "It's not like we haven't had sex before!" Emma says why giving him a little look, while poking her lips out. "And it's not like we have sex a lot." Emma's eyes bulge, she scurries and puts her shirt and pants on, while slipping into some Sandals and begins to run down the stairs. Spinner chases after her. "WOAH! WOAH! Where are you going Em's?!" "I'm just going to see Manny! The perks of living in L.A. you know!" She said softly while her eyes began to tear up. "Emma!" Emma opened the door, while letting sunshine peek through their gorgeous Condo, and slammed it shut. "EMMA!!... Dammit!" Spinner said, while throwing his arms in a fit. He went back upstairs and put on a White-T and some basketball shorts, and then heads back downstairs to watch some TV. He plomps down on the couch, and looks over to the coffee table and goes through his contacts and finds Jay's number, and calls it. It rings maybe three or four times, and Jay answers the phone, in a voice of panting. "Yo, Jay, what's up man?" "AH..UH..Hey.. hey Spinner, man, whats up?!" "What the hell are you doing? "You know the new slang, Fapping!" "Fapping?! What the... Man, you have Manny!" "And she's out with some friend or whatever." "Yeah, man, Emma." "Oh. What...Wh-what happened? You-you t-two had a fight?" He tried to scramble out. "Yeah, we were making out, and getting real hot, you know, she was kissing on me, and touching me, she had her bra off, and we were just about to get it on, but then-" "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!!!" "What the hell man! Did you just have an Orgasm?!" "Well, ah.l...ald:jajls! yeah!" "I.. You know what man, call me when you're being sexualy active with yourself!" Spinner hangs up the phone, and looks at it with disgust. He sighs, "All my friends are back in Canada and I'm here in L.A. alone... well, i have Emma, yeah, but Jay and Manny aren't the only one's i always wanna hang out with. Well yeah, I've made some friends... Lilly, and Justin and Swen and Janeleah... but man, L.A. life is not what it seems." He all said to himself. ~With Manny and Emma~ Emma goes up and knocks on Manny's door, about a minute or so. Manny comes down in a Bra and a Thong... Emma's tear-felt eyes turn into surprised eyes. "Uh... Manny?" "Oh, I was doing a workout session while Jay was fapping!" "Oh... typical Jay." "What's wrong Em? Why are you crying? Come in!" Manny was beautiful than ever, it seemed like. Her hair was now long and flowing and her body was perfect. "JAY! PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON AND STOP FAPPING! EMMA'S HERE!" "AGAIN? AWW, OK!" Jay shouts back to Manny. "Oh, and Em's, i'll be right back, last time you saw me in a Thong, it didn't go well from there! Be back in a minute!" Manny runs up the stairs, and Emma turns around and see's her butt. "Oh god! Manny, LOOK AT THAT ASS!" She said with a smile while her Mascara was still running, Manny giggles and continues to go upstairs. "Jay! I told you to put some clothes on! Emma's downstairs!" Emma overheard Manny yelling out Jay. "Dimples!! Why!" "No one wants to see that thing!" "You know you like it!" "Ew, Jay! Not right now! Get away." "TAKE THAT THONG OFF DIMPLES!" "JAY!" "DIMPLES! OH!" "JAY! Emma is downstairs!" "Come on Manuella! OOH! AHH! OOH AHH! "PIG!" Manny shouted while laughing. "BEAUTIFUL! OH BEAUTIFUL!" Jay said in a dramatic voice. "Bye jay." Manny says again while giggeling. "Dimples stay! Give me some action babe!" "You're doing this because Emma is here!" "EMMA YOU WANT SOME?!" "JAY!" "DEAR GOD JAY! NO!" Emma shouts while laughing. Manny then comes back stares with some short-shorts on, and a tank top. "I'm so, sorry you had to hear that Em." "EM! TELL THE TRUTH! DID IT GIVE YOU AN EARGASM!" Jay shouted jokingly while giggeling with his little "Jay giggle" "NO, IT DIDN'T JAY!" Manny sits next to Emma, and rubs her soft blonde hair. "What's wrong Em? Why were you crying when you got here?" Emma sighed. "Me and Spinner had a fight again-" Manny interrupted her. "Oh, I'm so sorry-" "But that's not it Manny..." "Oh, what else?" Manny asked in a worried voice. Jay then comes down the stairs. "I'm pregnant!" Jay and Manny both look at eachother and say: "WHAT?!" Category:Blog posts